<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Untitled Queer Sleeping Beauty Retelling] by DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059784">[Untitled Queer Sleeping Beauty Retelling]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor'>DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Sleeping Beauty Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor/pseuds/DiaryofaMadTheaterMajor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty but gay. And there's no creepy 'asleep for 100 years and had sex with the unconscious person' because consent is hot, guys.</p>
<p>It's a fairy tale historical setting where being gay is a-okay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Alexander/Prince Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a young king with his young wife in a castle as grand as castles could be. King Ruben and his wife Queen Rebecca were well beloved by their people. King Ruben was wise and Queen Rebecca was king. The people awaited the heir and bets in taverns were made as to whether the child shall be a boy or a girl.</p>
<p>As the years went by, the royal couple tried for a child but disappointment soon followed. ‘I don’t know what I can do.’ The queen once cried in the arms of her husband. He looked at the woman he loved without knowing what could possibly said to console her.</p>
<p>At night, Rebecca prayed that she would be able to have a child. She looked upon the glowing stars in the night and made her wish even when grey had begun to creep at the temples of her hair. Time had passed and she and her husband were not as young as they once were and worry had spread about the lack of an heir throughout the kingdom.</p>
<p>And then, their wish was granted.</p>
<p>The kingdom waited with baited breath but as the months wore on, their queen’s belly grew rounder and rounder. It was said that she and her husband looked ten years younger.</p>
<p>On a bright summer’s morning, the child was born and a celebration was thrown in the kingdom. Leaders from all over flocked to see the long awaited heir and that is where the story truly begins. </p>
<p>King Ruben and his wife, a tight and tired expression on her face, looked out at the crowd of guests. Men and women in their finest attires placed gifts into the hands of servants and smiled at the boy laying in his bassinet.</p>
<p>The white doors to the palace opened and the crowd fell silent and broke out into astonished murmurs. A faint glow came from the crowd and the king and queen got to their feet as the crowd parted. King Ruben’s mouth fell open as six figures appeared before them. Three men and three women, each had the ageless face of the Fairies of the Woods. King Ruben and Queen Rebecca bowed and curtsied to the Fairies who returned the favor.</p>
<p>In each of their hands were thin golden wands. The first fairy, a woman dressed in a pink dress, stepped forward.</p>
<p>“I am Tulipe.” She said with a gentle nod of her head. She made her way to the bassinet and looked with adoring eyes at the infant who cooed at her. She pointed the wand at the child, “I give your child the gift of beauty. He shall be as beautiful as a summer’s day. Not a blemish shall stain his face. His hair will be as golden as the sun and eyes as blue as a summer’s sky.” As she spoke, the wand’s tip glowed a faint blue and the glow surrounded the child and it then faded. She nodded to the couple again and stepped back in line.</p>
<p>A second fairy, dressed in purple, mimicked the first’s actions, “I am Iris and I give your child the gift of wit and intelligence.” Her wand’s tip glowed a faint purple and the glow surrounded the child and faded. Iris stepped back in line.</p>
<p>A third fairy dressed in white and yellow, introducing herself as Marguerite, gifted the child with grace. “Eloquence and grace is my gift to your son.” She said with a faint yellow glow surrounding the child.</p>
<p>The first male fairy stepped forward, “I am Aster and I gift your child with the gift of dance. He shall be light on his feet, both to grace the court in balls but in battle his movements shall be quick and graceful.” A green glow surrounded the child.</p>
<p>The second male fairy stepped forward, “I am Lys and I gift your son the gift of song. His voice shall be beautiful and all will bend their ear to listen.” A pink glow surrounded the child.</p>
<p>The third and final fairy stepped forward, “I am Arum and I give your son the gift of goodness as befitting a future ruler.” He said as a white glow surrounded the child.</p>
<p>The six fairies stood before the king and queen. Ruben stood alongside his wife, “We thank you for your gifts, Good Fairies and you are most welcome—”</p>
<p>His speech was cut off by the tall white doors of the palace flinging open and hitting the back walls with such a loud slam that the child in his bassinet began to cry. A nearby nurse hurried to the child and scooped him up in her arms, gently rocking the child as the room watched as the new guest make his way down the aisle.</p>
<p>The Good Fairies straightened and clutched their wands in fear. “Balthazar.” One of them gasped.</p>
<p>Balthazar held the same agelessness as the other fairies but there was wickedness in his smile and dark eyes that scanned the room. “What a lovely party.” His voice was smooth with a hint of mockery in it. “But what does one expect for such a momentous occasion.” He said to the king and queen who watched this fairy with wide eyes.</p>
<p>The child still cried in the nurse’s arms, “What is your child’s name?” Balthazar asked the queen.</p>
<p>“Our son’s name is Sebastian.” She answered.</p>
<p>The seventh fairy had reached the child and looked at him, “Sebastian. A lovely name for a lovely boy. It is a shame though that I was not informed of this party by royal invitation.” The king and queen’s faced paled in shame. “It seems you invited the others but not me.” The child was plucked from the nurse’s arms, the child’s cries calmed in the fairy’s arms. “I can understand, the planning of such an event can be stressful, so how could I be angry?” He said more to himself as he laid the child back into his bassinet. He turned away and then turned back, “If you can forget custom then let me be the example and hold it still.”</p>
<p>“No!” Shouted Tulipe. “You shall not harm the child, Balthazar!”</p>
<p>“Oh be quiet, Tulipe.” He spat. “I’ll not harm the child.” His smile was wicked as he produced a thin white wand from his black coat and point it at the child. “Your child shall have all of the gifts the others gave to him. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, graceful, oh yes that will all come to pass.” He allowed his words to sink in before continuing. “However! This I decree, when the child reaches his twenty-first birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!”</p>
<p>Rebecca screamed in horror and Ruben reached for his sword but it was too late. Balthazar pointed his wand at the child and a sickly green glow surrounded the boy and then faded. With a wicked laugh, Balthazar vanished in a cloud of black smoke.</p>
<p>Ruben teared his tear-stained eyes to the fairies, “Can’t something be done?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty, Balthazar is powerful. More powerful than all of us put together.” Tulipe said. She turned to the others, “But we must do what we can.”</p>
<p>The Good Fairies went to the cradle and pointed their wands at Sebastian, they muttered softly under their breath in a language no one in the room could understand. The king and queen looked upon the scene, their hearts racing in their chest. How could such a cruel fate be given to an innocent child, they wondered. A faint glow surrounded the fairies and their newly born son. They prayed that the Good Fairies could undo the wicked spell Balthazar had placed.</p>
<p>The hope they held in their hearts vanished at the grim expressions on the faces of the fairies as the glow faded. Lys stepped forward, “We have done what we could. As we said, Balthazar’s magic is quite powerful and we could not reverse it entirely.” He said. “However, Sebastian will not die when he pricks his finger upon the spindle but he shall fall into a deep, magical sleep that will last for one hundred days.”</p>
<p>Rebecca’s eyes widened, “One hundred days? Surely that cannot be! He will die of starvation, of thirst!” She cried.</p>
<p>“With the sleep that he is in, he shall have no need for that.”</p>
<p>“One hundred days. Can it not be broken before that?” Ruben asked.</p>
<p>Unseen by the other, Tulipe had returned to the side of the child, her wand waving as she chanted. “It shall be broken,” The pink glow that surrounded the child, “with True Love’s First Kiss.” She announced.</p>
<p>“True Love’s First Kiss.” Ruben repeated. “And if he does not find his true love? What then?”</p>
<p>Tulipe smiled softly, “Love comes to all, my king.”</p>
<p>“But Balthazar! What can be done about him?” Rebecca asked.</p>
<p>“I will send my best knights to find him and bring him to justice.” Ruben announced.</p>
<p>“You will have my support, your highness!” A man in fine robes announced. Soon the men in the hall announced their support as all men do leap at the opportunity for violence.</p>
<p>“You will do no such thing!” Called Tulipe, her voice rising above the rabble. “Balthazar can take down your army with a flick of his little finger!”</p>
<p>“We cannot allow him to stand by after attacking the prince.” Ruben said.</p>
<p>“If you attack him, he will go straight for Sebastian.” Tulipe said.</p>
<p>“Balthazar is vengeful and he will not hesitate to harm a child, you have already seen that.” Marguerite countered.</p>
<p>“It would be best if you hid Sebastian.” Iris said softly.</p>
<p>The king and queen’s face paled, “Hide him? We can protect him here!” Rebecca cried.</p>
<p>This created a loud rabble in the room, “We will discuss this later tonight. I’m afraid this is a very important matter that must be done between us. Balthazar has eyes and ears everywhere.” Lys said.</p>
<p>The king and queen looked out into the crowd and back at the fairies. “Tonight then. Once our son is asleep, we will meet you in here.”</p>
<p>The celebration continued yet the mood in the large room had been diminished greatly. All eyes went to the child asleep in his bassinet. They looked upon him with worry about the fate that was in store for him.</p>
<p>Later that night, when the castle was quiet and the lower town had decided the continue their celebration which would last into the early hours, the eight decided to meet in the throne room.</p>
<p>“What shall we do?” Queen Rebecca answered.</p>
<p>Aster and Lys stepped forward, “We have spoken between us all and it has been decided that Aster and I will take the child into our care.”</p>
<p>She looked at her husband, “But surely one of you could stay here and watch over Sebastian.” She said.</p>
<p>Aster shook his head, “I’m afraid not, my queen. So long as Sebastian lives in the palace, then he is open to attacks from Balthazar. He must be hidden away.”</p>
<p>“Hidden away? But where?”</p>
<p>A sad expression appeared on Aster’s face, “I’m afraid you cannot know. Not even the others know where Lys and I will be taking the boy.”</p>
<p>“It is truly for his own safety.” Lys added.</p>
<p>Ruben and Rebecca looked into each other’s eyes, tears running down their faces. “If it is for Sebastian’s own safety, then we must do what we must.”</p>
<p>“When his twenty-first birthday has passed, we will return him to the castle. This we promise you.” Aster said.</p>
<p>The four other fairies vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Lys and Aster. They removed their wands from their sleeves and with a wave, their agelessness vanished and they appeared before the king and queen as youths of about twenty-five. “We promise to keep him safe, Balthazar will not harm him.”</p>
<p>And with that promise, the two young men went the nursery where the child was asleep and they wrapped him in a blue blanket and left the castle through the servant’s entrance and the king and queen watched as the two figures vanished into the night with their precious child.</p>
<p>The kingdom mourned the decision of the royal family but agreed that it would be for the best. Attempts to fight the evil Balthazar were quelled in Sebastian’s name. And as they had done so long before, the kingdom lay in wait for the prince’s return. </p>
<p>In a distant kingdom, deep in the forest, an old farmwife gave a single key to a young couple with their child. “His mother died in birth.” One of them, a young man with bright red hair, said clutching the blue bundle to his chest.</p>
<p>“Oh, how beautiful. What’s his name?” She asked.</p>
<p>“Briar. Briar Rose.” The one with brown hair said smiling at the child.</p>
<p>“Briar Rose.” The old woman repeated. “A lovely name for a lovely boy.”</p>
<p>And so the two men lived with the baby in the small cottage deep in the woods and watched as he grew into a tall and handsome young man. The gifts of the fairies had blessed this young man. For twenty years, he explored the woods and nearby village and he lived an ordinary life. But change came one spring afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Nude Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Alexander sighed as his valet George added the cufflinks to his jacket. “Really?” Alexander asked.</p>
<p>“Your father requested them, sir.” The valet said barely meeting Alexander’s glance as if he was afraid he’d be struck for speaking out of turn. The prince merely scoffed and brushed his blond bangs away from his forehead in frustration with his freehand.</p>
<p>He felt as if he were a horse being dressed for a parade. The coat he usually reserved for feasts and holidays had been cleaned and ironed and now the ceremonial cufflinks. It was as if his father truly meant to marry him off this time. God, please not that. Alexander thought miserably to himself as the valet brushed some imaginary dust off his shoulders with the small brush.</p>
<p>His father, King Charles, had been determined to marry him off to some princess since he turned eighteen. That had been three years earlier, surely they had run through the entire royal lineage by now. He had heard of his father’s latest ambition, Princess Sophia. Skilled in the art of dancing, painting, singing, piano playing and various other things rattled off in the long letter Alexander had been sent, he wondered if Sophia felt like a horse as well.</p>
<p>These meetings never went as his father liked, there was always disappointment on both ends. It was days like this where he wondered what his mother would think. He had heard word around the castle that with his mother had been able to tap into his father’s softer side and ever since her death when Alexander was only ten, Alexander wasn’t sure that side even existed anymore.</p>
<p>“You look good, my lord.” George offered. Alexander cast a glance at himself in the mirror and then turned longingly out the window, at the expanse of woods. He wished he could be out there and maybe even catch a glimpse of him again.</p>
<p>His thoughts were cut off as the door opened and a young man in servant’s attire stepped into the room, clearly nervous at being in the presence of Alexander. Honestly, where do they get this impression that I’m some brutish bully? He thought as the servant stammered that his father wishes for him to come down to the garden with the lady Sophia is waiting. The servant’s eyes never left the floor.</p>
<p>Alexander thanked George and the servant who nearly sprinted away at the dismissal and made his way through the corridors to the garden. Spring had come early and carried the warmth of summer in its winds. His father detested summers, especially when he was trapped in council meetings. Alexander, though the prince, got to escape and lay in the grass deep in the woods.</p>
<p>His thoughts went back to him, the mysterious young man he had seen in the woods the week prior. Alexander had heard humming and thought that he would run into a nymph like in the stories but was surprised to see a young man lounging by the river, humming to himself. Alexander had grown red when he saw the young man was nude, his pale body lean with muscle and an ass Alexander couldn’t pry his eyes away from. The stranger’s plump pink lips parted to blow the seeds away from a dandelion. Alexander had felt transfixed to the spot, the stranger giggled to himself and then their eyes met. His blue eyes had widened at the sight of Alexander and then he hurriedly climbed to his feet and hurried away.</p>
<p>Alexander had wanted to call that he meant no harm but the man was out of his voice’s reach. He hadn’t known why the stranger had been so fascinating to him. He’d been with attractive men and attractive women before. Beauty was no secret to him, he was considered very handsome but that stranger, there was something about him Alexander couldn’t put his hands on. Though he could point out several parts of the stranger’s body he wanted to put his hands on.</p>
<p>He hoped his afternoon with Sophia wouldn’t ruin his chances of running into the stranger again. He found himself standing in the archway that led to the garden. Alexander shook the thought out of his head, one naked stranger and all of a sudden he thought he was in some myth? I need to get out more. He thought to himself. Or at least get out to the brothel more. He had seen naked men before, he had trained with the knights multiple times and they changed and bathed together.</p>
<p>Alexander realized his cock had stiffened slightly in his trousers and he cursed. He tensed his thighs in a trick Henry, a fellow knight, had taught him and he drove all thoughts of cocks and the naked stranger out of his head. He had to be Prince Alexander and Prince Alexander cared only about carrying on the family legacy. Tea, sandwiches and cookies. He thought fixing a smile on his face. Three things I never want to see again.</p>
<p>Princess Sophia was seated at a small round table with her mother Queen Victoria, a woman who could make stone bow. She eyed Alexander with her severe glance and Alexander’s smile faltered. Usually he could disarm their mothers with a charming smile but Victoria was immune to any charm Alexander tried to issue. “Prince Alexander.” She said less of a greeting and more of a statement of fact.</p>
<p>“Queen Victoria.” He said with a nod.</p>
<p>His father, Charles stood on the other side of the table. Alexander was pleased to see that the great King Charles was also unnerved by Victoria. “You’re late.” Charles muttered in a tone that screamed ‘I don’t want to be alone with them any longer’.</p>
<p>“Terribly sorry about that, Princess Sophia.” Alexander said.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s fine, Prince Alexander. Your father was telling us stories of your recent raid with your knights.” She said with an uneasy look on her face.</p>
<p>Alexander turned and cast a glance at his father who shrugged nearly imperceptibly. “Not exactly a suitable conversation.” Victoria cut in. “It’s clear that a female presence is needed in this home if you must turn to stories of violence. With all due respect.” She continued.</p>
<p>Charles smiled, “Of course.”</p>
<p>Alexander looked at Sophia and offered another polite smile. A servant poured both of them tea. “Shall we walk, Charles and leave the two to talk. Perhaps the prince has some appropriate conversation topics to discuss.” Victoria said.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Alexander watched as his father offered Victoria his arm which she ignored and they vanished deeper into the garden. Alexander stirred his tea miserably and Sophia picked up a scone. “Don’t know what’s gotten into her.” She said after a moment of silence. “She’s usually not so crabby.” Alexander nodded. “Truly, she isn’t.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Alexander said grabbing a scone.</p>
<p>And that was all the longest conversation the two had had. Occasionally a question was raised and a monosyllabic answer was given. He could already picture what was going to come next. His father and Victoria would see the miserable couple, Alexander would be blamed for his poor attitude and Sophia and Victoria would leave and then he and his father would argue. “I never understood why parents think a marriage would come after having one conversation.” Alexander blurted out.</p>
<p>Sophia giggled, “Or one dance at a ball.”</p>
<p>Relief started to lift off of Alexander’s shoulder, “My father has been on a mission to see me married.”</p>
<p>“My mother as well. I turned eighteen three months ago and I haven’t been able to celebrate.” Sophia said with a shake of her head.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>She shrugged, “It’s our duty isn’t it? We will one day sit on the throne of our countries and rule. We must follow custom.” The smile on her face was sad.</p>
<p>Alexander nodded, his heart beat slightly faster in his chest. “Do you ever wish you weren’t royalty?” He asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Absolutely not.” Alexander cringed slightly at her tone. “What, be some farmer somewhere? How ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“It was just a joke.” He said with a chuckle hoping that she believed him.</p>
<p>“Terrible joke. We’re special, Prince Alexander. I would not give up my power and wealth for anything in the world.” She said.</p>
<p>Any hope of companionship with the princess was gone. Alexander stared down at his tea praying for the earth to swallow him up. </p>
<p>	“Do you perhaps have something against this training dummy?” Henry asked as Alexander wrenched the blade from the neck of the wooden dummy. Alexander was stripped to the waist, his chest slick with sweat. He looked at the knight who watched him with that usual amused smile on his face. “I can speak on its honor.”</p>
<p>“My father is bringing Sophia back. Her and her mother will be staying for a few days.” Alexander said, the words stoking the anger in his chest even further.</p>
<p>“I assume you do not want that.” Henry said. Alexander answered with an angry yell and he swung the sword at the chest of the dummy, slitting the fabric and causing hay to spill on the grass below. “I assume correctly.”</p>
<p>“Sophia is terrible and so is her mother. She’s not in this for love. She can fool my father with her smiles and giggles but I know the truth.” Alexander said panting.</p>
<p>Henry nodded in sympathy, “I’m sorry, Alexander.”</p>
<p>Alexander gestured with his head to the rack of practice weapons, “Fancy a spar?”</p>
<p>Henry winced, “Not while you’re in this state.”</p>
<p>Alexander chuckled mirthlessly, “Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>“Martin, Christian and I are going to go into the lower town tonight, to Rosie’s if you want to come with us.” Rosie’s was a brothel, known to cater to men who preferred women and men who preferred men as well.</p>
<p>“I might take you up on that.” Alexander said. Henry nodded and Alexander returned his attention to the dummy. He slashed in anger. Anger at his father. Anger at Sophia. Anger at Victoria. Anger at the fact that there were days where he hated being a prince. Hated that everything was decided for him and there was no way out. He swung the sword until his shoulders and arms screamed out in pain, the promise of sore muscles in the morning.</p>
<p>He put the sword back on the rack and wiped the sweat off his face and chest with his shirt before putting it back on. Once in his room, George left to prepare his bath.</p>
<p>The tub was brought in and soon filled with warm nearly hot water and Alexander stripped naked and sank into the water. He dipped the rag into the water and placed it over his face and sighed. The muscles in his back loosened in the warm water and he felt himself relax. His mind drifted back to the young man in the woods. His cock stirred under the water and the thought of those lips around his cock. He wrapped his hand around himself as he imagined them meeting again and Alexander fucking the dark-haired stranger in the woods. He came on his chest and sighed as he dipped his water under the water to clean it off. He wiped his orgasm off his chest with the rag. He needed to see the young stranger again, if he hadn’t scared him off forever.</p>
<p>	“He caught you naked?” Andrew’s brown eyes were wide with shock. Sebastian blushed slightly as several people turned to look at them as they walked through the morning market.</p>
<p>“A little louder next time?” Sebastian winced and offered a feeble wave to a nearby vendor who scowled at him. “I thought I was alone. I usually am, no one goes that deep into the woods.” He explained picking up an apple from a nearby cart.</p>
<p>“But why were you naked?” Andrew asked.</p>
<p>“I stole some of Lys’ maywine.” Sebastian said looking around as if expecting his father to leap out from some hidden location.</p>
<p>Andrew raised his eyebrows, “Sebastian, I never expected you to be such a scoundrel.” He said in mock shock as Sebastian paid for three apples.</p>
<p>“I swear they’ve been acting very strange since the new year.”</p>
<p>“Strange? How so?”</p>
<p>Sebastian shrugged. His fathers had always been protective of him, all parents were. Sebastian had thought that it was because they were two men raising a child but then again it wasn’t that strange, Sebastian had attended school with some children who had two mothers or two fathers. No one seemed to care about same sex couple in their kingdom. They welcomed them, there even was a tavern where same sex couples socialized. As Sebastian grew older, his fathers Lys and Aster grew more protective. He knew they meant well but he began to feel confined, hence his ventures into the woods.</p>
<p>“I mentioned wanting to move out after my twenty-first birthday and they seemed strangely opposed. They kept trying to sell me on staying home.”</p>
<p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “They’re just protective, Briar. My parents were…well, still are. Once you move out, it won’t be a problem. They just need to see that you’re an adult.” Andrew said filling a small canvas bag with sweets. He shrugged, “Sometimes as an adult, you can have sweets for dinner and no one can stop you.”</p>
<p>“That’s how you lost a tooth.” Sebastian said snatching a sweet from his friend’s bag and popping it into his mouth.</p>
<p>“I got a witch to help me grow a new one. So, your argument is invalid.” Andrew said paying the merchant. “But tell me about your accidental voyeur.” He said.</p>
<p>Sebastian smiled to himself, sure he had been embarrassed being caught naked and slightly tipsy but he couldn’t help but get the man’s face out of his head. Light blond hair and a square jaw and solid build that reminded Sebastian of the princes he used to hear about in the stories. “He was very handsome. But it doesn’t matter, I doubt I’ll see him again.”</p>
<p>“And if you do?”</p>
<p>Sebastian blushed, “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Andrew hummed, “A liaison with a handsome stranger in the woods.”</p>
<p>“I probably missed my chance.”</p>
<p>“Come to Rosie’s tonight. There’s plenty of handsome young men who’d be willing to take your virginity.” Andrew offered.</p>
<p>“I told you I don’t want to lose it like that.” Sebastian said. “Don’t roll your eyes, Andrew. I want it to be special.”</p>
<p>His friend put an arm around his shoulder, “I know, Sebastian, and there’s nothing wrong with that. I just figured you’d want to graduate from getting your cock sucked every now and then.”</p>
<p>Sebastian chuckled, “And I do but I just…want to wait.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know.”</p>
<p>There was loud chatter on the road ahead of them and the crowd parted as a carriage made its way down the street. “Princess Sophia and her mother.” Andrew said.</p>
<p>“How do you know that?” Sebastian asked.</p>
<p>“I have a friend who works in the castle. Says the king is trying to marry Alexander off.” He explained watching the carriage make its way down the road toward the city gates.</p>
<p>“Hm. I should head home, Lys is baking an apple pie and needs these apples.”</p>
<p>“Alright, Briar. Tell Lys and Aster I said hello.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Sebastian hugged his friend goodbye. “Come by for dinner. Aster is finally getting better at cooking.”</p>
<p>“He didn’t burn down the house this time?”</p>
<p>“No. Lys quelled the flames in time.” Andrew laughed.</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear.”</p>
<p>Sebastian made his way to a side gate that let him out of the city and was faced with the expanse of woods. He hummed to himself as he hurried across the dirt road and stopped as he reached the fence that separated field from road. He leaned against the fence as he pulled off his boots and tucked them into his bag. He climbed over the fence and wiggled his toes in the grass.</p>
<p>Humming to himself, Sebastian made his way into the woods and continued walking until the cottage came into view. It was two stories and smoke was coming from the chimney. Sebastian had asked his fathers how they came to this cottage when he was younger. They had told him that he had been adopted at the orphanage in the city by them, his mother died in childbirth.</p>
<p>He loved his fathers but he had always been curious about finding more information about his mother and potentially his father. Unfortunately, the woman who ran the orphanage had no memory of Sebastian’s mother, nor could she find any record of Sebastian’s arrival there. “It happens.” She had said. “Especially if they’re…to put it delicately, left on the front step.”</p>
<p>That hadn’t exactly been good news but Sebastian walked away from it figuring that maybe he didn’t need to find his birth parents. They hadn’t been there for him like Lys and Aster had been and they were twenty years too late.</p>
<p>As he got closer to the cottage, he could see Lys and Aster through the window. Lys was kneading dough and Aster appeared behind him, wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed him on the temple. Sebastian smiled softly as Lys’ cheeks turned as red as his hair. Lys turned and cupped his husband’s face with his flour covered hands and pecked him on the lips.</p>
<p>Sebastian stepped inside, “I bring apples!”</p>
<p>“Good! I was just getting started on the dough. Sebastian, if you’d be so kind and peel them for me.” Lys said as Aster stepped away.</p>
<p>“Your father’s been on a mission to make this pie.” Aster said patting Sebastian on the shoulder. “Good luck.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me. You have not complained about my pies ever. Make yourself useful and get some wood for the fire.” Lys said playfully.</p>
<p>“I will, don’t burn down the house.”</p>
<p>“Do I have to put you two in timeout?” Sebastian asked grabbing the peeling from the drawer.</p>
<p>Aster laughed and went outside, “How was the market?” Lys asked.</p>
<p>“Fine. I met with Andrew.”</p>
<p>“How is Andrew doing? Is he still seeing that girl? What’s her name?”</p>
<p>“Lynna? No. They stopped seeing each other a few weeks ago.” Sebastian said pulling an apple out of his bag and starting peeling.</p>
<p>“Mistress Pace invited Aster and I for dinner. Her two daughters are single and she thinks we’d be a perfect pair.”</p>
<p>Sebastian grimaced, “She still think you and Aster are two bachelors?”</p>
<p>Lys smiled, “Yes and showing the rings won’t make a difference.” He said shaking his head. “Ignorance is everywhere, even nowadays.” Lys continued kneading the dough. There was a moment of silence and then the corner of Lys’ mouth turned upwards, “The butcher’s boy asked about you again.”</p>
<p>Sebastian felt his cheeks grow warm, “Father…”</p>
<p>Lys shrugged, “What? Callum is a handsome young man. Strong, broad shoulders, he’s to inherit the butcher shop as well.”</p>
<p>Sebastian turned to his father and handed him the peeled apple. “So you and father have finally agreed to let me move out?” He asked.</p>
<p>He saw the familiar look of sadness and concern cross his father’s face. “Yes. But we’ll talk about it after your twenty-first birthday.”</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed, “But that’s in three months. Andrew and I—”</p>
<p>“I’m serious, Sebastian, after your twenty-first. You’ve lived with us for twenty years, three months won’t hurt you.” Lys looked as if he wanted to say more but didn’t. He instead chose to start chopping the apple as Aster came in.</p>
<p>“Briar Rose, there’s all that wood out there that I told you to chop.” He said setting down his armful of wood near the stove.</p>
<p>“I’ll get it done.”</p>
<p>“Now, please.” Aster said.</p>
<p>Sebastian sighed, “I’m peeling apples.”</p>
<p>“I’ll peel the apples, you chop the wood. Come now, you’re young, your father and I are too old to chop wood.” Aster said with a mischievous grin to Lys.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you win the hay bale toss just last fall?” Sebastian asked.</p>
<p>“Well, be that as it may, I’m old you’re young, so get chopping.” Aster said.</p>
<p>Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He set the peeler down and headed to the door.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Briar.” Lys called.</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Dinner will be ready by the time you’re done!” Aster called as the door shut.</p>
<p>In hindsight, Sebastian was glad for the chore. It helped clear his thoughts which mostly centered around the blond stranger. What was it about him that was drawing him back into Sebastian’s thoughts. Maybe some of what Andrew had said was right, an illicit encounter with a stranger had this sense of danger and thrill that was so new to Sebastian. Looking back, he had wondered what would have happened had he beckoned the stranger towards him. If the stranger would’ve come and where they would’ve gone from there.</p>
<p>He focused on chopping wood in order to distract from the fact that his cock was hard in his trousers. He swung the axe down and it chopped the log cleanly in half. Maybe Andrew is right. Maybe finally having sex will be what I need. Sex wasn’t something Sebastian necessarily needed to have though he always had an interest. Living where he did, it was a trek to the city and the nearest village was a day’s ride to the east.</p>
<p>God it’s like I’m thirteen all over again. He thought with a chuckle. He then mentally went through his plan for moving out. Sure, he could wait until the day after his birthday but he couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed, there had been a flat in the city center that he and Andrew had wanted to move into but he wasn’t sure it’d be available after three months.</p>
<p>By the time he finished chopping the large stack of wood, the sun was beginning to set. Sebastian’s arms and lower back twitched with pain and the axe feeling like it weighed a ton. When he went back inside, he could smell the pie baking, filling the room with the scent of apples and cinnamon. Despite his exhaustion, he smiled and went upstairs to wash up.</p>
<p>When he went to bed that night, Sebastian could help but feel that something was coming with the next morning. He couldn’t figure out if it was a good or bad feeling but he knew there was no way of stopping it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>